BIOSPECIMEN REPOSITORY AND HISTOLOGY SERVICE SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Biospecimen Repository and Histology Service shared resource (Biorepository) of the Rutgers Cancer Institute of New Jersey (CINJ) is a Cancer Center managed shared resource whose purpose is to support transdisciplinary and translational research through cost-effective, quality controlled tissue collection, biospecimen procurement and processing and cancer clinical trial support. The Biorepository provides tissues for cancer research through a seamless acquisition-processing-distribution pathway. The resource staff also provides collection, processing and shipping for thousands of clinical trial specimens by adhering to specific protocols. Our CLIA licensed histology laboratory delivers state of the art technologies for tissue analysis along with professional tissue examination by board-certified pathologists. The Biorepository follows best practices as dictated by the College of American Pathologists (CAP) guidelines. The Biorepository uses state of the art technologies for tissue analysis and professional interpretation under CAP guidelines. In addition, the Biorepository serves as an ?honest broker? and maintains the chain of custody for patient samples and their clinical annotations. The Biorepository is comprised of three Divisions: 1) the Clinical Trial Laboratory, 2) the Banking Group and 3) the Histopathology Service. The Biorepository Lab Divisions support clinical trials, tissue banking and basic science by collecting, cataloging, processing, storing and distributing bio-specimens from human subjects while archiving useful medical information along with written patient consents. Each of the divisions is distinct, yet they cooperate to provide a seamless workflow and unparalleled service, and are operated by highly qualified technologists and strong leadership.